


Confession

by Probably_exhausted



Series: SQW Summer 2016 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Day 1, F/F, Fluff, Set in the future, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_exhausted/pseuds/Probably_exhausted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(For Swan Queen Week 2016 Day 1 - Confessions) Emma and Regina are both in their 70s and Henry is over visiting them with his kids. They're all having a relaxing afternoon until Emma decides to confess something that she's kept quiet for 40 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the first time I've participated in Swan Queen Week and I've ended up interpreting most of the prompts in the most stupid way I could, so sorry about that. All the works for each day are all set in the same universe, so this fic is set after everything that will happen in the works later on this week. I've also posted this on my tumblr mckinnons-wink where I'll also post the rest of the fics this week. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

“Here you go, dear.” Regina smiled, passing Emma the comforter from inside the house. Emma smiled gratefully, wrapping them around her cold legs while Regina slowly and carefully lowered herself back into the porch chair. With a grunt, the once brunette positioned herself comfortably and ran her hands over her slacks while she looked out into the garden. 

“They’re beautiful.” Emma grinned as she watched four brown-haired children chase each other around the mansion’s vast garden, giggling and shrieking as they went. In the middle of the chaos was an adult Henry and his wife, Violet, playing with their children and picking them up into the air. 

“Just like his Mom.” Emma continued. Regina let out a low laugh, reaching for the retired Sheriff’s hand. 

“Thank you.” Regina smiled, the laughter lines around her dark eyes becoming more pronounced.

“How do you know I was talking about you? I’m a catch!” Emma scoffed. Regina removed her hand from Emma’s and instead, used it to whack the other woman on the arm. 

“You’re right, every man in Storybrooke is clamouring to claim your hand.” Regina drawled sarcastically, her words interlaced with laughter. 

“Damn straight.” Emma grinned, pretending to flick what was once long blonde hair behind her shoulder. 

“I see that I am the luckiest of them all to have got you down the aisle.” Regina teased, leaning towards Emma. 

“Yup.” Emma replied, planting a kiss on the ex-Mayor’s lips. Regina laughed at Emma’s antics, ones she’d had a long time to get used to, while interlacing her fingers through the other woman’s. 

“Oh, did you hear? Apparently Belle’s girl has become a surf instructor.” Regina announced, pouring herself a glass of apple cider. She offered some to Emma who shook her head. 

“No, _really_? I always thought that she was destined for a science career. Now, I was listening to Ashley in the shop who had heard from Mulan who was talking to Red and apparently Belle is worried about her daughter mixing in with the wrong crowd in LA, if you know what I mean.” Emma gossiped. Regina gasped slightly at the insinuation, leaning back into her chair and running her hand through her cropped grey hair. 

“That’s terrible.” Regina tutted, stopping when she saw Henry standing in front of both of his mothers with his arms folded. He was shaking with laughter. 

“You are both _such_ old ladies.” Henry laughed, resting his hand on his stomach. 

“Henry!” Regina scolded, narrowing her eyes at the man. 

“Kid, that’s rude. I can still beat your puny little ass.” Emma challenged, raising her fist at him. This fuelled Henry’s laughter further. 

“Oh yeah?” Henry challenged, raising his eyebrow in the exact same way as his adoptive mother. 

“Hell yeah.” Emma threw the comforter onto the floor and placed her hands onto the sides of the chair to push herself off. 

“I don’t think so, Ma.” Henry teased. Emma pushed herself up faster, challenging her son. 

“Henry, don’t _encourage_ her.” Regina sighed, reaching for Emma’s jumper to stop her. She missed, and watched in dismay as the slightly younger woman was determined not to lose face to her son. 

“Alright.” Henry and Emma both faced each other, Emma eyeing him like a confrontation in the middle of a cheesy Western movie. Henry let out a loud laugh and stepped closer to his mom, wrapping his long arms around her into a hug. Emma rolled her eyes and then smiled, hugging her fully grown son and resting her forehead on his shoulder. 

“I’ve missed you guys.” He smiled sadly, swaying Emma side to side. Regina smiled fondly at the pair of them, each as immature as the other. They were both _her_ family; a family which was rapidly expanding with grandchildren. Her family wasn’t complete very often. Henry had moved out of Storybrooke after both of his moms had practically pushed him over the town line to raise his family where there was no magic or flying bat dwarves or whatever villain of the week. He had come back with his wife to spend a week with them during the summer vacation with his kids, a week which was now coming to a close. Henry let go of Emma, helping her back into her chair. 

Violet called Henry over after the youngest kid had fallen over and was throwing a tantrum. 

He nodded to his wife, placed a kiss on Regina’s forehead and then walked back over to his own children.

“We’re really lucky, y’know.” Emma commented, wrapping the soft blanket around her legs again. Regina laughed. 

“I do know.” She replied, smiling softly at her wife. “Are you sure you don’t want some?”

Regina held up the canter of apple cider, raising her eyebrows. Emma slowly nodded, averting her eyes from the other woman. Regina frowned as she poured Emma a glass, watching her suspiciously as she took it and took a tentative sip. 

“Out with it.” Regina commanded, folding her arms. Emma’s eyes widened, colour creeping up her cheeks. 

“I have no id-“ Emma started

“Don’t play the idiot saviour, I know you, Emma. I’ve been married to you for nearly forty years, I know when something’s wrong. Tell me.” Regina demanded, awaiting Emma’s answer expectantly. Emma sighed, visibly deflating as she ran a hand through her own white hair. She shyly looked up to Regina who was still glaring at her. 

“Okay, okay. I have a confession to make.” Emma started, folding her arms around herself in preparation. Regina waved her hand, urging her to continue. 

“You know I love you very much, and you are the sexiest and bestest wife in the world-“

“Miss Swan…”

“Your apple cider is terrible. Like, really, really terrible. You might as well have invited me in for the worst glass of apple cider I’ve ever tasted. I never wanted to say anything because I didn’t want to hurt your feelings but it’s been forty years now.” Emma blurted out, wincing in preparation for Regina’s reaction. Regina stared at Emma with wide eyes, her mouth slightly hanging open. Apart from that, there was no telling how Regina was reacting. 

“…’Gina?” Emma whispered, chewing on her thumbnail nervously. 

Emma really wasn’t sure what was happening when the corners of Regina’s mouth turned up, the former Queen’s shocked expression developing into a huge smile. Emma was beyond confused when Regina started laughing, her hand resting on her stomach in a similar way to Henry. Upon looking up, she doubled over again when she saw Emma’s confused expression. 

“I thought you were going to confess that you had cheated, or were dying of something. Not that you didn’t like apple cider.” Regina explained, brushing her knuckles under her eye to wipe away the laughter tears. 

“Oh.” Emma exhaled, relieved. Regina leaned over, raising her hand to Emma’s face and rubbing the pad of her thumb against her cheek. 

“I love you too. But let me be clear; if you ever call anything of mine terrible, or the worst of anything, I shall withhold lasagne for the rest of the year.” With that, Regina tapped her palm against Emma’s cheek before pushing up out of her own chair. Emma’s mouth fell open. 

“No lasagne?!” Emma protested to the retreating Mayor. Regina turned around, chuckling at Emma’s hurt expression. 

“Don’t whine, dear. It’s unbecoming.” Regina teased, a sparkle to her dark eyes. Emma huffed as Regina walked over to her grandchildren, picking the youngest one up and resting the child on her hip. She watched as Regina played with the infants’ small hand and laughing at something they had said. Even though they were both ‘old ladies’ as Henry put it, Emma still believed that Regina was still the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her shiny brown hair had given way to short, grey hair and her olive skin was wrinkled by time but to Emma, she was still the woman she’d met all the those nights ago. And, lucky for her, her confession had changed nothing. Because she really loved Regina’s lasagne. 

 


End file.
